


i wanna dance in the air (blowing florets)

by oddlylovingdreams



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Angst, No superheroes, just drained college students, more tags will added on later, this story is gonna be cute as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlylovingdreams/pseuds/oddlylovingdreams
Summary: "It isn't that bad," Was the first thing Miles said when he came out. "Yeah, a bunch of things are burnt, my favorite jersey lit on fire, and it's going to smell terrible for weeks.""Are you sure that isn't bad? Because that sounds pretty bad."[ Or in which Miles and Kamala are college students who can’t stop bumping into each other. ]





	i wanna dance in the air (blowing florets)

Kamala was too wrapped up in her project, working in her dorm room, frantically trying to finish her biology research paper on the aral sea before it's due in about two hours. 

'Who gives a shit about the aral sea, not me.' She thought bitterly. 

She was currently stuck on the question why the aral sea got into the bad shape it is. Her first idea was to put down it's because people are self-centered dipshits but then she decided not to put that in her paper since her biology professor- the only biology professor at NYU that had absolutely no sense of humor. 

As she typed away, a loud bang erupted from the dorm across hers. She jump off her bed in surprise, her heart racing and body frozen at the sound of the explosion. To her surprise, there were no fire alarms going off, just her ragged breathing. She was a surprise at first because she thought everyone in her coed dorm hall was at the huge frat party everyone was talking about. Then the feeling of fear and shock faded as a new feeling set in. 

Who the hell does some freaky science experiment at two in the freaking morning? 

Which is exactly what she yelled as she marched up to the room; not because she wanted to avoid finishing her paper. 

When she reached the room, she stepped back, as if being pushed back by the smoke, gas, and oddly, the smell of burnt onions that fogged up the air. 

'Guess you shouldn't underestimate a hungry college student's need for food.' She thought. 

"Is anyone here?" Kamala yelled into smoke. "If you are still alive, please yell back!" 

"Shit!" A random voice cursed within the smoke. "There is more smoke than I thought there would be!" 

"Open a window and get out of the room!" Kamala shouted, stating the obvious. She internally slapped herself. "No shit, Sherlock." She muttered under her breath. She then hurried to the safety of the hallway, taking in the clean air, and coughing up the smoke in her lungs. 

Another figure soon followed behind and erupted into an explosion of coughs, closing the door when he got outside. He was about six feet tall (making Kamala feel every tiny), dark skin, and wearing the most ugliest shoes she has ever seen. Bright, neon orange with purple underlines and a logo that definitely was a rip off of Nike's, it was hideous. 

'Other than the awful shoes, he's pretty cute,' A small voice in her head that sounds awfully like her friend Mike, said. 

The boy in front of her grinned, extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Miles and, um, who are you?" 

"I'm fucking annoyed that's who," Kamala spat back. "Also known as Kamala Khan." 

When Kamala didn't shake his hand, Miles awkwardly brought his hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry about the whole explosion-" 

"Who does, whatever you're doing, at two am in the morning when people are trying to sleep? You apparently!" Kamala interrupted. 

"Well, in my defense," Miles started. "You and me are pretty much the only people in this dorm hall and I'm pretty sure you weren't sleeping. With the crazed eyes and general angry attitude," 

Kamala scoffed. "First of all, I do not have any crazed eyes or angry attitude-" 

"Beg to differ," 

"-Second of all, you were the one doing some wacky science experiment in the middle of the night!" 

"It was a chemistry project for Professor Parker's class," Miles explained. "I was trying to see how far I can push acetone peroxide with ammonium permanganate before it explosives and clearly I pushed it too far." 

"Clearly," Kamala said dryly. 

Before Miles can say anything, another smaller explosion happens. Kamala shrieks in surprise and Miles jumped three feet. Both started at the closed door, smoke coming out of its cracks. 

"Ganke is going kill me." Miles muttered. 

"No idea who that is, but probably." Kamala agreed. 

Miles opened the door to reveal a puff of smoke and went into the room, his hand covering his lower face. Kamala pulled her shirt over the lower part of her face so she wouldn't inhale any smoke and die via coughing fit. She looked up towards the ceiling by Miles' door where a smoke detector stood unaffected, no blinking light. Kamala rolled her eyes, you would think with college students the school would be more cautious, not the exact opposite. It wasn't long before Miles came back out, coughing and all. 

"It isn't that bad," Was the first thing Miles said when he came out. "Yeah, a bunch of things are burnt, my favorite jersey lit on fire, and it's going to smell terrible for weeks." 

"Are you sure that isn't bad? Because that sounds pretty bad." 

"But other than that everything is fine," Miles said, ignoring Kamala. "And my friend Sam is going to be here in like an hour so I can stay in his place." 

"Okay," Kamala replied, frowning when Miles started to walk back to his hazardous room. "Why are you going back there?" 

Miles blinked and turned around. "If I wait in the hallway I'm going to have to talk to every drunk idiot that comes through," 

"You can't go in your room, it's still filled with smoke that will choke you to death." 

"That's not how smoke works," 

"You can stay in my room until your friend comes," 

"Really?" Miles asked in disbelief. "I don't want to bother you or your roommate-" 

"My roommate is out with her girlfriend and I was already up trying to finish my paper on time," Kamala responded with ease, already walking back to her room. 

"Seriously, thank you." Miles said, following her into her room. "Dying because you refused to stand out in the hallway is fucking sad." 

Kamala waved her hand, sitting on her bed and opening her laptop. "Yeah, yeah, now please let me work." 

And for about thirty minutes, Miles left her alone to do her mind-numbing work while he snooped around in her dorm room. And by the grace of God, Kamala manages to finish most of her paper and only had the conclusion left. 

"You're from New Jersey?" Miles questioned in shock, holding up a New Jersey Devils jersey that her best friend, Bruno, gave to her. 

"Born and raised," Kamala answered, her eyes still glued to her laptop. 

"Evil comes from New Jersey," Miles mumbled, still looking at the jersey with an annoyed look. 

Kamala looked up from her laptop. "Excuse me?" 

Miles put down the jersey. "No offense, it's sort of a tradition to hate New Jersey, just how I was raised." 

"I'm guessing you’re a New York native then," Kamala asked. 

Miles grinned so widely his dimples were showing. "Brooklyn baby," 

"So does that mean we're enemies for life?" Kamala teased. 

Miles playfully sighed. "Yeah, but I guess I can make an exception for you. I mean without me, who's going to annoy you at two am in the morning?" 

"Yeah what would I do without you." Kamala deadpanned before she spoke again. "Sorry for exploding on you earlier, I'm usually a very pleasant-" 

"Really?" Miles interrupted. 

"-but I have a paper due in an hour and I have been running on caffeine for the past five hours. Also you did cause a mini explosion in the middle of the night so me being grumpy and rude is pretty reasonable. Plus, your room smelled like burnt onions rings and I absolutely hate onions, as they are the worse vegetable ever. And you also insulted New Jersey." 

"That started off as an apology but you kind of lost it there." Miles replied. 

Kamala shrugged. "I stand by what I said." 

At that moment Miles’s phone went off and answered. “You’re here? Finally man, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Miles ended the call and turned back to Kamala. “That’s my friend, he’s here now so I better get going.”

Kamala gave a soft smile, the first one she gave all night. “Night Miles, I’ll see you around.”

“Night Kamala.” Miles echoed before leaving the dorm room they were in. 

Kamala put her focus on finishing the rest of her paper and turning it on time but a small part of her mind wandered towards Miles. She shook it off as soon as she thought of it, there’s no need to think about him. It’s not like she’ll ever see the dude again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a much needed kamiles story that we ALL needed. the title is a line from the song florets by grace vanderwaal. i don’t have a proper updating schedule so i’ll be updating whenever so enjoy i guess


End file.
